Sailor Moon Y Sus Decisiones 4
by sailorworld
Summary: Es la ultima parte aunque al principio pense unirlas decidi hacerla asi tratare de subir capitulo cada semana y si por algun motivo se complica tenganme paciencia, agradezco a todos los que leen mis fics, los personajes originales le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuhi. gracias y es mi primir fic de este año.
1. prologo

**EPILOGO**

Esta la última parte de Sailor Moon y sus decisiones, espero y les agrade, dejen sus comentarios ayudan mucho y gracias por leer.

UN NUEVO COMIENZO CON UNA VIDA NORMAL

Bueno está en la continuación de se formara Tokio de cristal, aunque más bien aquí hablare de la vida normal que Serena quiere, solo abra un enemigo, pero será derrotado por una pequeña que está en un pasado, despertando así el talismán dorado dándoselo a la que llega a considerar su amiga sin saber que en realidad es su mamá.

Ya había pasado meses desde que inició la búsqueda de la semillas estelares, Las chicas vigilaban a Serena porque Sailor Minianko, ya sabía que tenía la suprema se milla estelar (ya que la de Serena por ser princesa de la luna tiene forma de flor). Por alguna extraña Razón la pequeña Fanixya ya no era un bebe sino que parecía una niña de 10 años, Setsuna no se lo explicaba ya que no debía suceder, así que le pidió que se quedara en el departamento en el que Vivian, ya que era más seguro para ella, ya que ignoraba que Setsuna era en realidad Sailor Plut.


	2. capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1 UNA CARTA MISTERIOSA PARA SERENA

En el departamento de Setsuna la pequeña dormía.

Setsuna: Perdón Pequeña dama, no entiendo porque sucedió eso, tú mamá no me dijo el porque te querían, Pero prometí protegerte y lo hare. Sin embargo debo ayudar a las demás, así que lo siento, ya falta poco para la gran batalla debo poner esta carta en casa de la princesa.

Casa de los Tsukino

Serena estaba en su habitación, recordando lo que Seiya le dijo, pero la Sra. Ikuko entra y le da una carta que no tiene remitente.

Ikuko: Serena, esto es para ti es una carta pero no tiene remitente.

Serena: Déjala ahí (tono confundida, Ikuko se la da en la mano a Serena y se va).

Serena: Que extraña carta (la abre).

 _ **Carta**_

 _Princesa Serena:_

 _Sé que te extrañara esta carta sin remitente no me es posible decirte quien soy, pero te conozco más que nadie, así que lee con atención._

 _Para empezar no confundas tus sentimientos, sé que crees estar enamorada de alguien de tu pasado, pero pregúntate esto ¿Quieres seguir unida al pasado o amar alguien en tu presente?, sé que cuando te llegue esta carta estarás en una dura batalla, ten cuidado el ser más perverso aprovechara un momento para sacar 2 contra partes de él y atacar de nuevo, si no quieres que eso pase, obtén el talismán dorado, sé que no entenderás esta carta, porque estas confundida por eso vienen 2 en la otra se la podrás mostrar a las scouts y ella te ayudara, Por favor no dejes que las dos partes huyan o traerán la destrucción y la maldición en alguien que es importante para ti. Has caso a tu corazón no dejes ir a ese chico que te ama sinceramente, que te ama como Serena Tsukino y no como la princesa de la Luna._

 _P.D. Cuando entiendan la carta sabrán de quien hablo._

 _Atentamente N.R.S._

 _ **Fin de la carta**_

Serena: Quien será, no entiendo que quiere decir., bueno llamare a las chicas y les daré esta, aunque no entiendo.

En el templo todas las Scouts estaban reunidas, excepto Setsuna, que había ido por la pequeña, que por increíble que parezca parecía una bebe de nuevo.

Rei: Que pasa Serena, estas bien.

Haruka: Lo esta no te preocupes, ya la batalla es contra Sailor Galaxia.

Serena: Esperen antes que vayamos a la luchar lean esto y díganme si lo entienden.

Lita: Amy léela.

Hotaru: Donde esta mamá Setsuna, últimamente desaparece constantemente.

Michiru: Si, pero en fin léela Amy.

Amy: De acuerdo (abre la carta)

 _ **Carta**_

 _Sailor Scouts:_

 _Primero mil disculpas por no decirles quien soy, en fin soy alguien que las conoce muy bien, se más de lo que piensan, por favor cuando Sailor Moon derrote a Sailor Galaxia, tengan cuidado ya que al liberarse el mal siendo derrotado por Sailor Moon, liberara dos pedazos de el trayendo destrucción y condenando a una inocente a una maldición, no le dije nada del porqué de esta decisión a la persona que la dejo en casa de Serena Tsukino, por que la que debía saberlo primero era la princesa de la luna/Sailor Moon/serena Tsukino, tienen que obtener el talismán dorado con eso evitaran que esas dos plagas escapen, solo puede ser utilizado por la princesa de la luna una vez que derrote a galaxia, pero necesita la compañía de la dueña de ese talismán que por ende le fue dado por su madre. Gracias por todo._

 _P.D. Escuchen su corazón._

 _Atentamente: N.R.S._

 _ **FIN DE LA CARTA**_

Haruka: Quien rayos envió esa carta.

Amy: Chicas esta carta la envió alguien del futuro.

Lita: Pero quién?

Haruka: Porque?

Michiru: No lo sé pero debe existir una razón muy poderosa.

(En eso aparece Setsuna con una pequeña de 1 mes en brazos)


	3. capitulo 2

Aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les agrade y perdón por la tardanza.

CAPITULO 2 ACLARACIONES

Hotaru: Mamá Setsuna.[sorprendida]

Rei: Y esa bebe Setsuna?

Setsuna: Yo puedo explicarles.

Mina: Explícanos por favor

Setsuna: (Viendo a Serena) Sabes siempre me metes en líos Serena.

Serena: Yo, en fin porque.

Setsuna: Como Amy dijo esas cartas son del futuro.

Todas: Que!

Setsuna: Sin embargo son de uno muy diferente,

Serena: Setsuna que es el talismán dorado y quien lo tiene.

Luna: El talismán dorado es parecido al cristal de plata, pero solo aparece cuando hay 3 princesas de la luna.

Artemis: Pero Serena es la única hija de la Reina Serenity.

Lita: Que tiene de especial ese cristal.

Setsuna: Entonces…

Luna: Que pasa Setsuna?

Setsuna: Yo sé dónde está el talismán, pero…ahora entiendo ella lo sabía, (siempre me pone en situaciones difíciles, sabía que tendría que decirles, lo hare princesa).

Rei: Y bien donde está. Quien lo tiene. [Ansiosas]

Hotaru: Mamá Setsuna, esa bebe es tuya.

Setsuna: Escuchen la pequeña es quien tiene el talismán dorado.

Todas: Que! [Sorprendidas]

Artemis: Entonces esta niña es un Princesa de la Luna.

Luna: Es imposible, pero dijiste que Serena solo tenía a la pequeña Rini en el futuro.

Michiru: Pero dijiste que venias de un futuro diferente cierto?

Setsuna: Así es, esta pequeña es la tercera pequeña dama o como su madre le dice la pequeña damita.

Lita: Entonces esta niña es hija de…

Setsuna: Si es hija de la Princesa

Serena: Pero porque no entiendo.

Luna: Para que puedas utilizar el pequeño talismán dorado la pequeña tendría que aparecer como…

Setsuna: Si luna, la pequeña aparcera como una niña de 10 años dándole a su madre el poder que necita, pero dado que solo lo puede usarlo una vez, tendrá que ser en esta época.

Serena: Entonces lo hare para que esos 2 espectros no escapen.

Artemis: No funcionaria, si lo que las cartas dicen es cierto.

Setsuna: Así es Artemis, Princesa para poder utilizar el poder del talismán y derrotar a esos villanos tendrá que hacerlo en el momento en que derrote a Sailor Galaxia.

Serena: Dime una cosa, no morirá cierto.[preocupada]

Setsuna: No princesa y solo la podrá ver usted (no le dijo que Seiya también).

Luna: Ves Serena tendrás 3 hijas con tu amado.

Serena: S…Si (Serena ya se había dado cuenta que no era la hija de Darien y de ella, sino de un chico de coleta negra y de ella).

Rei: Que pasa Serena?

Serena: No nada

Haruka: Vamos Michiru

Michiru: Iremos a la batalla. (Se marchan las dos)

Setsuna: Princesa tenga a la pequeña damita, cuídela mucho (aunque Setsuna sabía que era inevitable que las chicas fueran a luchar).

Setsuna y Hotaru aparecen con Haruka y Michiru para ir a la batalla.

En el templo

Mina: Serena deberías quedarte.

Serena: No, defenderé este planeta y a la gente que quiero.

Lita: Serena, pero tu hija.

Amy: La pequeña damita estará bien.

Rei: Además es inevitable, vayamos.

Serena: Luna-Artemis cuida a chibi chibi y a la pequeña.

Artemis: Si Serena.

Luna: Tengan cuidado chicas.

Las chicas habían ido a pelear contra Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Moon estaba en la batalla final contra Sailor Galaxia ya había a parecido la Luz de la esperanza que resulto ser chibi chibi, Ahora era la princesa Serena con su vestido blanco y sus alas quien luchaba contra galaxia., mientras en el templo.

Luna: Que pasa ese resplandor es…

Artemis: Princesa.

Sailor Mini Moon: Hola soy Sailor Mini Moon

Luan: Entonces supongo que es momento que ayudes a Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mini Moon: Así es pero debo esperar su llamado.

En la lucha La Princesa Serenity usaba el poder de su amor para alcanzar la mano de Sailor Galaxia y cuando por fin lo iba a hacer, en ese momento llamo a su pequeña hija, que solo ella y Seiya veían.

Sailor Mini Moon: He venido, ahora toma las manos de Sailor Galaxia y Sailor Moon.

En el momento en que la princesa Serena agarro la mano de Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Mini Moon utilizo el talismán dorado en forma de barrera para que los dos restante del cauos no escaparan, causando un resultado muy bueno ya que se logró el objetivo, hasta pronto Sailor Moon mi trabajo está hecho ahora continua con tu rumbo, diciendo esto desapareció y reapareció como una bebe de nuevo en el templo Hijikawa, las semillas fueron llevadas a sus planetas correspondientes, las Sailor Scouts regresaron junto a su princesa Endimyon fue guiado por chibi chibi quien le agradeció a serena y se fue.


	4. capiulo 3

CAPITULO 3 DESPEDIDAS

La batalla había concluido, las Sailor exteriores se fueron llevándose a la pequeña, sin darle tiempo a Serena de despedirse de ella, las chicas se despidieron de las Sailor Star lights, Seiya le dice que "nunca se olvidara de ella" estaba un poco colorado cuando se lo dijo, Serena no comprendió el sentido en que se lo dijo, y su respuesta fue que siempre serán amigos. Luego de un poco de situación entre ella y las chicas porque Serena no lo entendió se despidieron y 4 estrellas fugaces regresaron a la reconstrucción de su planeta.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del puerto

Haruka: Ahora que harás con la pequeña.

Setsuna: Esperar hasta que sea el momento en que regrese a su época.

Michiru: Y eso cuando Sera?

Setsuna: No lo sé por lo pronto me hare cargo de ella.

Hotaru: Mamá Setsuna, entonces mientras será como mi pequeña hermanita.

Setsuna: Si Hotaru.

Se quedaron un rato más viendo como 4 estrellas regresaban a su planeta, Serena y Darien se habían dado un beso, pero a Serena le había quedado un hueco en su corazón y con una carta retumbando su cabeza.

Ha pasado un año desde la batalla contra galaxia las chicas se encuentran en Segundo de preparatoria, Darien está por volver a retomar su curso de medicina en Harvard que dura 1 año.

En el Aeropuerto

Serena: Darien sé que es tu sueño y no soy quien para impedírtelo, pero no podrías hacerlo aquí en Tokio.

Darien: No Serena. Me dieron la oportunidad debido a lo que paso y no lo desperdiciare, pero recuerda que te amo.

Serena: (Si fuera él no me hubiera dejado) adiós Darien.

Darien: Adiós princesa te amo tratare de escribirte (se dan un beso y se sube al avión).

Serena: Me destrozas el corazón, pero Seiya te extraños yo te…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Michiru: Setsuna ha pasado un año y la pequeña sigue aquí.

Haruka: Quiere decir que los príncipes son felices.

Hotaru: Si que gusto.

Setsuna: Si claro (con duda, ya que era la única que se quedaba con la pequeña se había dado cuenta que la pequeña estaba por desaparecer), princesa debe escuchar a su corazón (pensó).

En el templo.

Amy: Hola Rei sabes algo de Serena.

Lita: Ayer dijo que nos vería aquí después de despedir a Darien.

Mina: Yo pase a su casa y su mamá me dijo que no había vuelto.

Rei: Que estará pasando, donde está la tonta de Serena.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche, En el Aeropuerto una chica de cabellera verde observaba a otra de cabellos dorados.

Serena: Lo lamento chicas, debo irme no quiero que me pregunten, Seiya si estuvieras aquí, pero y mi futuro con Darien, debo alejarme de aquí por un tiempo, compro un boleto del avión que salía en uno minutos sin fijarse a donde (Francia)


End file.
